


The Prince of My Dreams

by stellacanta



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: Noctis was half-dreading intimacy with Prompto. It wasn’t because he doesn’t like intimacy with the other guy, no he loved his time alone with Prompto. It was because of a little secret about himself that he wasn’t sure Prompto was going to take well.(Little did he know Prompto was also keeping a secret about himself.)





	The Prince of My Dreams

They were making out on the couch when it happened. Their tongues were dancing in each other’s mouth when he felt Prompto’s hands fall towards his hips. Something in Noctis’ hind brain screamed at him to stop and he pushed himself away from the blonde who looked up at him in confusion. 

“I’m asexual,” Noctis said by way of explanation. “So I don’t feel comfortable going further than that.”

Beneath him, Prompto visibly relaxed. “Oh is that what’s going on? That’s fine, dude, I’m ace too.”

“Cool,” he said and let himself fall onto Prompto, whose arms came up to wrap around him.

A heartbeat passed. Then a second, then another, and another.

“What?” The questions were asked at the exact same time as Noctis pushed himself off of Prompto again to share a look of shock with his boyfriend. 

“What do you mean you’re asexual? I thought-”

“-you’re asexual too? Dude, do you know how much I’ve been stressing over how I’m going to deal with the sex part?”

The two stared at each other incredulously before they broke down in laughter. Prompto sat up from where he had been laying down on the couch and placed one hand on Noctis’ shoulder. It felt warm, and reminded Noctis of the time when they were friends and his only worry had been how to tell his best friend he was in love with him. He smiled softly at Prompto. “Guess this means we don’t have to worry about making the sex … sexy huh?”

“Oh totally, I was so stressed about the sex thing, you can’t imagine. So, that’s one bullet dodged. Phew.” Prompto mocked wiping sweat off his brow and Noctis chuckled at the sight. Silly Prompto.

He pressed their foreheads together and looked into Prompto’s eyes. “I’m so lucky to have you as a boyfriend.”

Prompto smiled bashfully in response. “Aw, Noct. I think I’m the lucky one here, got the prince of my dreams as my boyfriend to boot.”

“The prince of your dreams hmm?”

“Yep!” Prompto got a kiss as a reward, and the two spent the night curled up next to each other, trading soft kisses and enjoying each other’s company.


End file.
